


Bedmates Besides

by Edenavari



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: CIA reference/implications, Crying, Drabble, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a Lot Going On, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, hand holding, the L word isn't actually used but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenavari/pseuds/Edenavari
Summary: The laziest





	

 

  The streetlight streaming in between the curtains hit Todd's face, cleaving cheek and bone like rubies. He grunted sleepily, his head falling sideways onto the pillow, and squinted, eyelids barely parting to find Dirk sound asleep next to him, his uncertain-colored hair fanning like a wing over his forehead. As Todd closed his eyes, the corners of his mouth lifted faintly. He lazily pushed his hand onto Dirk's only to have it grabbed from him. Dirk was a reflexive sleeper, a feature Todd was getting earily familiar with since they'd started sharing a bed after the episode with the C.I.A. -a practice initiated out of no less than sensible and pragmatic concerns. 

  That first night after they'd finally made it home together, Dirk had clutched Todd's fingers for hours, shaking bodily, tears spilling between gasps and silences. Todd might have gotten red-eyed at some point, or every point. In any case they'd woken up on the beaten-up couch with Dirk curled into Todd, Todd's face buried in the crook of his friend's neck and their hands still clasped together below Dirk's ribcage. Dirk had sprung to his feet the moment their eyes had open. "I'll make tea," he'd announced forcibly, his voice ringing overly clear in the morning's sluggish atmosphere. "I'm gonna... shower," Todd had bounced back with equally out-of-place confidence, and they hadn't talked about it, but that evening Todd had said: "You take the window-side of the bed." Dirk had acknowledged this with a sharp hum, and that was the end of that particular discussion. 

   It had been weeks since then. The agency was well on its way to having its very own brass plaque, Amanda had kept, albeit distant, contact with Todd -mostly through Farah, curiously enough- and everything was... almost, somewhat, surprisingly... fine. 

"Dirk?" Todd called softly, eyes scrunched closed.

"Mmm."

"Are you awake?"

"Not... quite." 

Todd rocked their joined hands. 

"I'm listening," Dirk sulked. 

Todd blinked a couple times before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Dirk's were humid and swollen with sleep, had a soft give under the pressure of Todd's mouth. He pulled back. Dirk's eyes were still closed, but his eyebrows were raised questioningly somehow. 

"Do that again, please."

Todd leered and complied, daring a gentle nip and getting a hint of tongue in return. The kiss deepened drowsily as Todd rested his free hand lightly below Dirk's ear. It slipped off when he pulled away again, but the one Dirk had claimed in his sleep stayed put. His eyes were open now too, dark and vulnerable.

"Really?"

Todd shrugged mildly, which was a particularly awkward gesture to carry through while lying down on your side in bed, and not his smoothest moment, but Dirk most likely didn't care. He stared at Todd, swallowing in disbelief, and then, tentatively, smiling. Todd smiled back, relieved.

Quote Dirk; "Me too."

"Thank God," Todd breathed out. 

They stayed liked this some time; until they both fell asleep again, holding hands like losers. 


End file.
